Una misión muy peculiar
by Ariasujm-chan
Summary: Un grupo de shinobis sorprendidos, unas cuantas kunoichis ardidas ante el poder de seducción de la fuente menos esperada y un genio en apuros. Todo en una sola misión!
1. El reencuentro

**Nota aclaratoria:** Este es mi segundo fic... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía; que después de mucho tiempo me he animado a escribir (y gracias a la persuasión de Vistoria, que me ha animado a hacerlo). Espero sea de su agrado, y si no, pues no me vendría mal ninguna critica constructiva.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, procurare que la redacción se entienda y sea amena de leer.

_Pensamientos / - o – cambio de escena_

- Dialogo

(Aclaración)

**Una misión muy peculiar**

Cap. 1: El reencuentro

Era un día soleado en la hermosa Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, los niños jugaban a ser grandes ninjas y se respiraba un aire de seguridad y tranquilidad, pero este mismo se vio interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de kunais chocando ferozmente entre sí. En el área de entrenamiento se veían a cuatro figuras mantener un combate intenso en el que nadie daba el brazo a torcer.

- ¿Vamos Tenten eso es todo lo que tienes? – Decía de forma arrogante un muchacho con ojos como lunas.

- ¡Ya veras Neji, no te seré tan sencilla de vencer! – Exclamó la kunoichi con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro. Aspecto que sólo hizo más feliz al muchacho.

Desde hace unos meses atrás no había podido entrenar con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, la razón era muy sencilla, él se había convertido hace escasos cuatro meses en un miembro de las fuerzas especiales ANBU de la Aldea de la Hoja. En todo ese tiempo prometió estar al tanto de las vidas de sus compañeros, porque aunque no lo admitiese públicamente, le había dolido dejar su grupo, lamentó no poder ver a Tenten y hablar con ella, era su mejor amiga y la única persona con la que tenía la confianza de sentarse a hablar de cualquier cosa, extrañaba su sonrisa y en general su compañía… la extrañaba en todo sentido, cuando regañaba a Lee para que no se esforzara frente a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él o como ponía una cara que bajo su apreciación era muy chistosa cuando Gai sensei daba su común discurso sobre el poder de la llama de la juventud, y precisamente hoy, que era su primer descanso oficial se topo con la castaña y decidió entrenar con ellos ese día.

Después de otras dos horas de feroz lucha, nunca imaginó ver tal progreso en su compañera, y como no haberlo hecho si por arte de magia su traje todavía se mantenía en pie, o como ver a Lee ser desenterrado por Gai sensei a causa de una sorprendente patada en el aire que dejó inconsciente al supuesto nuevo maestro del taijutsu… en cuanto a él, tenía cortadas por todas partes, lesiones ocasionadas por la falta de velocidad para esquivarlas, y es que el problema radicaba en que si hubiese esquivado esos ataques no lo habría hecho con el trillón y resto de armas que su amiga le había lanzado con una maestría nunca antes vista. Debía reconocerlo, no sólo había mejorado su taijutsu, sino que ya no lanzaba sus armas a lo loco, tenía una estrategia planeada en cada ataque, parecía la versión femenina y activa del vago de Shikamaru Nara y eso por más que su cara impasible no lo demostrara, se sentía pleno, satisfecho, feliz por su compañera, en fin, no sabía como describirlo apropiadamente con palabras, solo sabia que le habían dado la pateada de trasero más grande que ha recibido en un entrenamiento en su vida y se encontraba feliz por ello.

- Creo que es suficiente por ahora Neji, a menos que quieras sufrir de una hemorragia por mis ataques te recomiendo que paremos aquí – dijo en son de burla la chica.

- Y desde cuando supuestamente me has dejado tan mal parado después de un combate de entrenamiento – dijo con todo su orgullo.

- Creo que no te has visto a un espejo cariño, no sólo te deje mal parado sino que te ¡patee todo el culo! – Decía riendo la castaña, por la forma en la que le había contestado al Hyuuga, la verdad es que no pensó en lo que decía y como era usual en ella se dejó llevar por la situación.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué tu me pateaste el culo? No te confundas Tenten, que te haya dejado ganar no significa que te tomes las confianzas de creer tan siquiera que me hayas lastimado, ¿entiendes? – Alegó aun más arrogante que la última vez el chico.

- Con que no te patee el culo, y dígame majestuoso genio como si no lo lastimé… ¿Es posible verle que tienes cortes por todas partes? La prueba más fehaciente de ello es que se te va a rasgar y caer la parte superior del traje- Dijo con ironía la muchacha.

- Oh por favor, cuantos trajes de spandex no ha roto Lee o Gai sensei en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocerlos, el que se desgarre la ropa sólo nos dice que es de mala calidad, no que hayas peleado bien.

- ¡Ay el que estés en el escuadrón ANBU te ha convertido en un verdadero idiota! – Dijo con molestia Tenten – ¡Ya admite de una buena vez que te gané en esta pelea!

- No admitiré algo que no es cierto – dijo para molestar un poco más a la castaña.

- Uy al menos admite que no te fue tan sencillo pelear conmigo como en otras ocasiones – Dijo lo último con la esperanza de escuchar a Neji alagarla por su mejoría, no había entrenado como bruta para no lograr tan siquiera sorprender un poco al genio del grupo.

- ¡Hmp! Pues para ser honestos – e hizo una pausa para matar de ansiedad a su compañera, había descifrado sus deseos con sólo ver sus ojos; sabía que debió entrenar como loca para llegar al nivel que mostró en la pelea, hasta podría apostar a que le podía patear el culo a la mismísima Sakura Haruno cuando quisiese, pero claro está, su orgullo se anteponía a la situación.

- ¡Piensas decirme algo o te quedarás parado ahí como idiota! - Había estallado, y es que no podían culparla, nunca fue del tipo paciente y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que el chico al frente suyo sólo la quería ver enojada, así que no le daría gusto en eso.

Sin que ella pudiese advertir ningún movimiento de su compañero, Neji la apresó en una llave en la que la había dejado completamente inmovilizada y a su merced, y con voz muy sexy se aproximó a su oído y le susurró – Pues para serte sincero, has mejorado mucho… pero ni en tus sueños más locos me veras derrotado a tus pies, y mucho menos, podrás patearme mi hermoso culo.

Dejó a la chica desconcertada y con un sonrojo superior a los que su prima hacia cada vez que el Uzumaki estaba cerca, y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo se volvió dejando de apresarla y le lanzó una toalla para que se secara el sudor; la cual la chica agarró por pura inercia, ya que era claro que no había salido del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Para ese momento regresaba Gai sensei ayudando a Lee a moverse donde se encontraba el resto del equipo Gai, ante lo que su sensei expresó:

- Veo Neji que descubriste que nuestra florecita se a puesto a entrenar formidablemente, lastimosamente parece que todavía ni Lee ni Tenten han podido llegar a darte pelea, ni han alcanzado tu nivel.

- Se equivoca Gai sensei, ambos han hecho un trabajo tremendo… Lee es mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lo vi – ante ese comentario el chico de las amplias cejas sonrió con plenitud – y Tenten – la morocha no perdía detalle de sus palabras, disimulo su sonrojo tapándose parcialmente su cara con la toalla que le había dado momentos antes Neji – pues ella fue la que superó totalmente todas mis expectativas, por poco y me gana, aunque le falta más entrenamiento.

La chica no sabia que pensar, casi se desmaya cuando escuchó la primera parte de la respuesta de Neji, pero le entró una ira asesina cuando afirmó que le hacia falta entrenamiento, ¿desde cuando le hacia falta entrenar? De toda sus amigas era ella la única que se mataba realmente entrenando y ese baka altanero decía que lo había hecho bien pero que no lo suficiente… Se las pagaría todas, juró que vería al Hyuuga arrodillado a sus pies, completamente derrotado y humillado, y eso era un placer que sólo ella conocería, sólo debía idear el plan perfecto en el que el genio callase, ya vería su venganza.

En eso observaron como un ave volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas, clara señal de que Tsunade – sama los convocaba a una misión, lo que no sabía ninguno eran las peculiaridades que se les avecinaba a nuestros queridos shinobis.

Bueno aquí estoy de loca con un nuevo fic, tranquilidad que actualizare el otro. Véanlo como una recompensa por mis atrasos.

Sin más que decir, por favor háganme sus comentarios para ver si continuo el fic, advierto que la verdadera emoción vendrá a partir del próximo cap., los y las quiero mucho, ¡cuídense!

Atte: Alis =0)

Próximo capitulo: La misión


	2. La Misión

**Una misión muy peculiar**

Cap. 2: La Misión

En eso observaron como un ave volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas, clara señal de que Tsunade - sama los convocaba a una misión. Lo que ninguno imaginaba eran las peculiaridades que se les avecinaba a nuestros queridos shinobis.

- o -

En la imponente torre de la Hokage, aguardaba el equipo de Maito Gai en las afueras de la oficina de la mandamás, sin pasar de lado que no eran el único equipo convocado; allí se encontraban también el equipo del hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno de toda Konoha, nada más ni nada menos que el inigualable Naruto Uzumaki a la par de sus compañeros de equipo Sai y Sakura; al lado de ellos se encontraba viendo un punto fijo Shino Aburame, Kiba estaba acariciando a su gigante perro Akamaru en lo que le decía palabras de consuelo, ya que el perro era tan grande que se tenía que quedar fuera del edificio, asunto que no le simpatizo mucho al enorme can, y Hinata Hyuuga estaba observando atentamente al Uzumaki con su habitual juguetear de dedos.

.

De pronto volteó a ver quienes eran los que venían llegando y se topó con la grata sorpresa de ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga y a su primo Neji, del cual sólo había recibido unas cartas debido al riguroso horario ANBU.

- ¡N Ne Neji - nissan, has r re rre regresado, que sorpresa! – expresaba con respeto y alegría la futura cabeza del Souke.

- Disculpe si la preocupé Hinata – sama, en mi última carta no le informé que habíamos terminado la misión con éxito y nos dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones de antemano – alegó devolviendo el gesto respetuoso el genio del clan.

- N nn no te p preocupes Neji nissan, estoy feliz de verte sano y salvo – dijo con una tenue, pero sincera sonrisa la muchacha.

- Hmp! ¡Veo que no soy la única persona a la que dejas desinformada Neji, que descuidado de tu parte! y nosotras pensado en tu seguridad, muertas del susto – Le espetó la castaña en tono de regaño materno.

- Pero no sé de que se quejan las dos, si yo soy su mejor amigo y a mi ni siquiera me escribe para saber si sigo con vida – rebatió Lee metiéndose en la conversación y con cara de resentimiento para con el Hyuuga.

Ante ese reproche tan infantil todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, salvo claro está, Shino, Sai (la verdad él no entendía nada) y Hinata que procuraba ser disimulada a comparación de Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Tenten.

- Uy creo que nos hemos perdidos los chistes… ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Chouji! Por no encontrar a tiempo tu maldita bolsa de papitas.

- Ya no le regañes Ino, parece que los años no te han dado a entender las prioridades de tus camaradas ¡Assh que problemática y gritona te has puesto! – Decía el estratega más vago de toda Konoha con cara de total aburrimiento.

- ¡Tú no me sermoneas Nara, mira un vago apoyando al otro, ustedes son los que no tienen remedio! – Dijo molesta y cruzada de brazos la rubia.

- Ya deja de gritar cerda, no ves que estamos en la oficina de la Hokage, toda la aldea te escuchara y verán a una mujer fea y mal humorada – Mofó divertida la pelirosa, inmiscuyéndose en un asunto que no le incumbía, pero fue callada de inmediato por Ino.

- ¡¿A ti quién putas te llamó Haruno?! ¡Que yo sepa a nadie le importa la opinión de una frentuda buena para nada como tú!!!

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho cerda? ¡Hmp… ya me las pagarás!

- ¡Jajajaja… ¿tú y cual ejercito frentuda?!

- Hay nooo, estas mujeres problemáticas me van a dar jaqueca, solo mírenlas ahí peleando nuevamente por estupideces. Es curioso que sean las mejores amigas – repuso aburrido y obstinado el Nara.

- Jajajaja supongo que es una especie de cariño apache – Defendió la castaña observando de lejos la disputa.

- Un cariño muy bizarro y disfuncional si me preguntan – Mencionó Neji en voz baja para que sólo Tenten le escuchase, cosa que notó la castaña y le devolvió divertida una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella sabía que Neji no era del tipo social, así que se había adaptado a sus comentarios bajos, pero muy atinados, a cada situación.

- No tan bizarro como el de Lee con Gai sensei – debatió Tenten volviendo a sonreírle exclusivamente al Hyuuga. Este sólo sonrió brevemente de medio lado, cosa que la castaña se quedo sorprendida; no era sencillo sacarle una sonrisa a Neji, pero desde su reencuentro lo veía muy cambiado. Era su imaginación o Neji se mostraba más alegre, hasta le daba la impresión a ratos que no era él, pero cerciorándose detalladamente comprobó que si era Neji, _su_ Neji. Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo hacía comportarse así, estaba feliz de ese cambio, ya que con ella era muy lindo y atento, orgulloso como siempre había sido, pero ya no tanto como antes. Incluso llegó a sentir en el entrenamiento que se estaban coqueteando, ¿o acaso se estaba volviendo loca? No, no podía estar volviéndose loca porque recordó cuando…

Sin que ella pudiese advertir ningún movimiento de su compañero, Neji la apresó en una llave en la que la había dejado completamente inmovilizada y a su merced. Con voz muy sexy se aproximó a su oído y le susurró_ – Pues para serte sincero, has mejorado mucho… pero ni en tus sueños más locos me veras derrotado a tus pies, y mucho menos, podrás patearme mi hermoso culo._

¿Desde cuándo carajos Neji le decía a ella más de dos palabras?, y mucho menos, desde cuando debatía algo de forma tan, tan, tan, como decirlo, ¿Pícara? ¿Sensual? ¿Irresistible? Fue él mismo que invadía sus pensamientos en ese momento, quien la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Ya sé que estas pensado en mí, pero querrías prestar atención, ya debemos entrar a la oficina de la Hokage – Dijo aparentemente serio, pero jurando inocentemente que Tenten le regresaría un comentario mordaz para que se callara; pero en vez de eso la pobre castaña había pasado a un hermoso estado de rojo camarón intenso que si no fuera porque los demás estaban discutiendo otras cosas mientras pasaban a la oficina hubieran apreciado su lamentable estado.

- ¿Tenten estas bien? ¿Estas muy roja? – Preguntó preocupado el Hyuuga por la reacción tan poco propia de su compañera, de haberse tratado de Hinata no le hubiera extrañado, pero de Tenten… mmm… por una fracción de segundo unió los cabos sueltos y un endemoniado pensamiento recorrió su prodigiosa cabeza; ¿Era posible que de verdad Tenten estaba pensado en él, y si ese fuera el caso, en qué estaba pensado para emitir ese tipo de respuesta?

- Hey ustedes dos, pretenden quedarse ahí parados como estúpidos o van a entrar de una buena vez – Alegó burlesco Kiba, para lo único que se ganó fue la mirada fría y asesina de Neji, cosa que provocó que se asustará y se alejara lo más que pudiese del Hyuuga.

- Vamos Tenten ya nos llamaron – Y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo Neji tomó la mano de la petrificada castaña conduciéndola dentro de la oficina. Tenten sólo se movía por inercia sin terminar de entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía ajena a la escena, como si fuera otra persona observando lo que le estaba pasando a sí misma en ese peculiar día.

- Bueno ahora que los veo a todos reunidos les comunicaré la misión que les encomendaré – Empezaba a explicar la Gondaime cuando cierto rubio hiperactivo la cortó.

- Oye vieja ¿No crees que somos muchos para esa misión?, no es necesario mandar a todos estos equipos ya que el futuro Hokage de la Hoja se puede encargar de cualquier situación – pero en eso fue agarrado del cuello por una furiosa Tsunade con su ceño fruncido y a punto de golpear a Naruto por llamarla vieja; si no fuera por la intervención oportuna de Shizune y Kakashi el pobre niño hubiera muerte de manera horrible.

- MOCOSO DE MIERDA, EL DÍA EN QUE SEAS HOKAGE EL CIELO SE CAERA Y TODOS SABREMOS QUE ESE SERÁ EL DÍA DEL JUICIO FINAL – Maldijo por lo alto la Hokage mientras seguía siendo calmada por su asistente.

El chico sólo se quedo asustado en un rincón haciendo círculos diminutos con sus dedos, totalmente perturbado por el acontecimiento previo y Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que tratar de consolarlo un poco; aunque tuviera la cara completamente roja por el acto. En cuanto a los demás, ellos veían aburridos la escena, hasta que cierto genio hablo y puso orden en la sala.

- Para apaciguar un poco la situación Hokage sama, podría explicarnos para qué nos ha convocado; veo que están presentes los jounin de los equipos y nos honra con su presencia la embajadora de la Arena al igual que Jiraiya sama – Dijo respetuosamente Neji, cosa que distrajo a la Hokage tranquilizándola un poco, he hizo que los demás (con Tenten reintegrada) volvieran a estar serios para escuchar la razón de su presencia.

- Bueno como les estaba por mencionar antes que el baka este me interrumpiera, es para encomendarles una misión de suma importancia en la cual todas sus habilidades van a ser necesarias… pero en especial – y volvió a ver con una mirada inquisitiva a todas las mujeres presentes – las habilidades únicas de mis kunoichis más valiosas.

Todos miraron con recelo, aún más las mujeres presentes y todos les pasaban la misma pregunta por sus mentes, ¿A qué se refería la Gondaime? Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta no se hizo esperar más.

- Voy a ir al grano – tomó una bocanada de aire, cómo si examinara la forma menos impactante de decirlo, pero sin hallar una, decidió simplemente decirlo rápido y sin anestesia.

- En un reporte hecho por un escuadrón ANBU especializado en rastrear información enemiga, nos hemos enterado de que el feudal del país del Viento está siendo manipulado por esbirros de Orochimaru para atacar y destruir Konoha – Todos sin excepción se quedaron alarmados por la noticia, pero continuaron escuchando atentos, si se trataba del sanin perverso eran palabras mayores, un asunto de extrema delicadeza.

- El problema es que Suna no puede hacer nada, ya que si manda a confirmar esta información serían tachados de traidores, además que sería contraproducente para la Aldea y su economía.

- Claro ya que si el feudal ve a shinobis de la arena infiltrados en sus terrenos sospechara de un complot y pondrá a los shinobis de otras aldeas en contra de Suna, ¿O me equivoco Tsunade sama? – Intervino astutamente Kakashi.

- Estas en lo cierto Kakashi, pero ese es sólo una pequeña parte del problema – acotó la líder de la Hoja – tampoco puedo enviar miembros de ANBU, ni a jounin con mayor experiencia; para esta misión necesito de gente joven.

- ¿Por qué no pueden acompañarnos los jounin mayores Hokage sama? – Cuestionó Sakura sin comprender la restricción de edad, pero antes de que la Hokage la instruyera el estratega del grupo intervino.

- Que acaso no es obvio Sakura-san, si no pueden ir jounin ni ANBU's con experiencia es porque son altamente identificables, muchos ya han hecho misiones para el señor feudal y reconocerlos sería algo muy sencillo… pero creo que no me equivoco Hokage sama si pienso que existe una razón más importante de fondo para que haya convocado a las kunoichis aquí presentes – Y con mirada de saber el plan que tramaba la rubia, esta sólo le devolvió una sonrisa suspicaz.

- Como siempre Nara, una mente brillante que acata veloz las intenciones y planes de los demás, es por ello que tú comandarás las tácticas de espionaje y las estrategias de los hombres en general.

- ¿Las estrategias de los hombres? ¿A qué se refiere con eso Tsunade sama? – Interrogó esta vez Ino Yamanaka.

- Pues contestando en orden la cosa es así – volvió a guardar un breve momento de silencio la Gondaime para luego mirar a sus shinobis fijamente y continuar – Si los he convocado, como bien a supuesto Shikamaru, es porque no puedo utilizar a mis jounin con más experiencia…

– No querrá decir más bien que no puede poner a los más viejos en esta misión vieja Tsunade – interrumpió el rubio como descubriendo América en un vaso de agua. Todos se miraron asustados y a la expectativa de lo que la Hokage haría, pero ésta en un movimiento muy sutil alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa que a todos les inspiro miedo habló:

– Si no sacan a este mocoso idiota en 5 segundos juro que no me hago responsable de mis actos – y acto seguido Sai agarró a Naruto y lo echó por la ventana diciéndole que luego lo pondrían al tanto de la misión.

Después del shock producido por la escena de ver a Naruto literalmente volar por los cielos, las cosas se calmaron en la oficina de la líder de la Aldea y prosiguió con la explicación de la misión.

- Como decía y espero que esta vez NADIE me interrumpa – mirada seria a todos los presentes – si, no puedo poner a los más viejos porque los reconocerían, teniendo un factor en contra y éste será la experiencia, a pesar que la mayoría son chunin la misión puede convertirse en cualquier momento en una clase S; es por ello que cuento contigo Neji, al ser miembro de las fuerzas especiales ANBU tendrás una mejor idea de las circunstancias y los peligros que pueden correr tus compañeros, por lo que me mantendrás al tanto de las personas sospechosas que creas que son potenciales enemigos, para ello ideará todas las estrategias Shikamaru y su apoyo será Shino, no por nada ustedes fueron los primeros en ser ascendidos a grado jounin y ANBU respectivamente.

- ¿Qué haremos los demás Hokage sama? – Preguntó cauteloso Lee, aunque con un dejo de resentimiento, ya que al igual que Tenten, eran los únicos que la Gondaime no había mencionado por alcanzar el grado jounin, era cierto que lo obtuvieron hace poco, pero eso no era razón para menospreciarlos, a menos que ellos jugaran otro papel más importante.

Como adivinando los sentimientos e ideas del cejotas la Hokage continuó – A eso iba Lee, no comas ansias muchacho – miró divertida la reacción de vergüenza de Lee y siguió – Sai, Chouji y tú Lee, serán los intermediarios entre el grupo liderado por Shikamaru y el grupo de las mujeres, su misión es cuidar a la distancia a las chicas y seguir al pie de la letra lo que la líder de este grupo les diga.

- Afirmativo Hokage - sama no la defraudaré – Expresó con ímpetu Lee, mientras hacía una mirada fugaz donde se encontraba su maestro y éste le devolvía su brillante sonrisa. Todos los demás solo rodaron los ojos con la escenita de maestro y pupilo.

- ¿Y qué haremos los demás varones Hokage - sama? – Pregunto Kiba

- Ustedes junto con Temari se encargaran de la logística, de asegurar que el perímetro este limpio de enemigos, también serán mis mensajeros inmediatos en caso de enfrentar a Orochimaru, o aún peor, a cualquier miembro de Akatsuki.

- Porque nos acompañará Temari-san si es una kunoichi de la Aldea de la Arena, ¿No sería peligroso que la reconocieran? – alegó de la forma más respetuosa que pudo Ino, la verdad es que le tenía envidia a la chica de la Arena, ya que según ella, Shikamaru había dejado a su equipo en segundo lugar por pasar tiempo con la rubia "marimacha" como la llamaba cuando conversaba con la pelirosa.

- Pues… - fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta – ¡¿Diga?! – Naruto abrió asomando la cabeza como cachorro arrepentido, pidiendo, muy asustado, si podía volver a la reunión o si le iban a echar a patadas de nuevo; la Hokage se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo dejó pasar con la condición de que no abriera su boca en el resto de la reunión.

- Perdonen, ¿Dónde iba? – Preguntó la mayor al grupo, pero en eso le contesta Temari.

- Iba a explicar Hokage - sama el por qué de mi presencia en esta misión a pesar de las circunstancias, pero si no le molesta me gustaría aclarar ese asunto yo misma – Solicitó la rubia respetuosamente.

- Adelante, por mi no hay problema, es más me ahorras el tener que explicarlo – Dijo simplemente la Gondaime.

- Pues para nadie es un secreto que soy una shinobi de la Aldea Oculta en la Arena, pero precisamente por la misma razón es que he venido a ayudar en esta misión. Conozco como la palma de mi mano la región y los alrededores del palacio del feudal, seria muy insensato de su parte ir sin ningún guía, ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – alegó con gracia y firmeza la chica de las cuatro coletas, consiguiendo desatar la furia en la Yamanaka; la que no podía liberar en esa sala, así que se limitó a mantenerle la mirada.

- ¡Ay! pero que problemáticas son ustedes las mujeres… pero a todo esto, ¿Qué misión tendrán las mujeres? Tsunade - sama – Trató de calmar la situación Shikamaru con esa pregunta distractora, y la Hokage agarrando la idea le siguió el juego al Nara.

- Pues deberán ser espías y sacarle toda la información que puedan al feudal – dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

- Imagino que no sólo harán de espías, ¿No es así Hokage sama? – Intervino esta vez Neji con un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

La Hokage se le quedo viendo y agregó – Efectivamente. No creyeron que sería fácil ¿Verdad? – todos asintieron ante el comentario y la señora continuó – la razón por las que las convoque específicamente a ustedes es porque representan la debilidad más grande que conocemos del Feudal del Viento; su aprecio por las mujeres jóvenes. Su misión no es de simple espionaje, para lograr hacerlo sin levantar sospecha deberán actuar como si fueran… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo de forma sutil? …serán sus damas de compañía.

- ¿Tsunade sama nos pide que nos hagamos pasar por prostitutas? – Preguntó alarmada, pero sin perder la compostura, la joven de los chonguitos.

- Prostitutas es una palabra muy fuerte, mejor digamos "damas de compañía", pero en caso de que deban seducirlo o tomar medidas más drásticas deberán hacerlo sin objeción, recuerden que la aldea está en peligro y su deber como kunoichis es dejar el sentimentalismo de lado y obedecer las ordenes que se les da – alegó con severidad la mandamás.

A todos los shinobis les cayó eso como un balde de agua fría, en especial a las chicas, ya que ninguna quería verse en la penosa situación de ser desvirginadas por un viejo verde horrible y maldito, pero como había dicho la Hokage no tenían alternativa. Los hombres se quedaron bastante molestos con la situación, y más porque cada quien tenía a alguien especial en que pensar.

- No hay forma de poner esta responsabilidad en otras kunoichis, algunas con más experiencia- trató de debatir Shino, pero ante toda tentativa de persuasión la Hokage solo le hizo una señal a Jiraya y este habló.

- De ninguna manera, les dijimos que las habíamos elegido por sus habilidades y yo mismo las puse a prueba y ellas fueron las que mejores calificaciones obtuvieron – Los shinobis sólo se limitaron a ver introspectivamente a sus compañeras de equipo. Jiraiya siguió.

- Será Temari – san la encargada de llevarlas al castillo y negociara con los guardas alegando que ha traído nuevas concubinas para el feudal; una vez que ellas queden a dentro del castillo correrá por su cuenta el resto de la misión, para aquello deberán utilizar las habilidades de cada una…

- Y y s sss se puede saber cuales son e esas habilidades que tenemos – preguntó resignada la Hyuuga.

- Bueno los resultados de la selección se dieron por tres pruebas; una fue sus calificaciones de la academia en cuanto al curso de técnicas de seducción que llevaron, otra fue un parámetro personal que tengo para juzgar la belleza de las chicas y la otra, fue una misión inventada que les encomendó Tsunade en la que debían seducirme y engañarme, ¿Recuerdan? – Preguntó con una sonrisilla perversa el Sanin.

Todas se quedaron boqui abiertas por la confesión, mientras los hombres se quedaban aún más impresionados que las chicas, así que ellas eran las ¿kunoichis más sexys de Konoha? Muchos no dudaron de ello, pero eso no implicaba que les agradara que alguien más las pudiera manosear y ellas debieran aparentar que les agradaba o peor aún, acostarse con algún otro que no fueran ellos.

- P pe pero yo reprobé e esa p prueba en la a academia ninja – Trató de defenderse Hinata.

- Pero tu tienes una belleza muy cautivadora, y eres una fuerte candidata para llamarle la atención al feudal – alegó Jiraiya – pero si las hace sentir mejor, el señor feudal es un hombre muy quisquilloso en sus gustos, la mujer que se le puede acercar debe ser muy buena seductora, lo más probable es que las examine y a la mayoría las rechace.

- En ese caso para que exponernos así si es tan alta esa probabilidad de ser rechazadas – dijo enojada Sakura.

- Porque es la forma más segura de acercársele al feudal sin ser descubiertos – Dijo con firmeza la Gondaime – además, las misiones no se discuten, harán su trabajo si quieren seguir llamándose a sí mismas kunoichis de la Hoja.

- Bueno en ese caso, díganos de una vez quien comandará el grupo de las mujeres y cuales son las particularidades de los gustos que habla Jiraiya - sama - dijo seriamente Tenten, al punto de que no parecía ella misma, en ningún momento mostró debilidad ni flaqueza en su mirada.

- Exijo una explicación de por qué Hinata - sama y Tenten deben someterse a semejante misión – demandó enojado el Hyuuga. Realmente le molestaba de sobre manera la situación; por un lado juró al clan proteger a su prima, ya que en los años posteriores a la pelea con Naruto entendió que todo su odio no tenia fundamento y empezó a construir una amistad con la heredera del Souke al punto de quererla como una hermana. En el caso de Tenten, pues era estúpido negarse a sí mismo por más tiempo que se había enamorado de la castaña; intentó por todos los medios olvidarla, pero simplemente le fue imposible: anhelaba su compañía a cada misión que iba, su cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas por las noches en las que no había mayor ajetreo, ¿Cuántas duchas frías posteriores a la idea de su imagen tuvo que tomar para apaciguar los estragos que esa chica hacia en él? ¿Cuántas veces debió reprimir sus deseos de tenerla desnuda en su cama y sentirla suya? ¿Cuántas tardes pensando cómo seria esa piel bronceada sin molestas capas de ropa holgada? Juraba que debajo de esas telas se escondía un cuerpo de diosa que lo volvía loco, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo demonios no enamorarse de la única mujer con neuronas que demostró querer conocerlo con el millón de defectos que posee? Ella había logrado comprenderlo sin la necesidad de palabras, había logrado lo que ningún otro pudo; hacerlo sentir bien, sonreír y sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso de quien era, nunca lo juzgo y siempre estuvo a su lado, aún cuando los demás le dieron la espalda y él mismo se sentía una mierda. Ella posee la cualidad mágica de calmarlo, consolarlo y darle las fuerzas para encarar lo que fuera… Y ahora que había esperado por mucho tiempo su reencuentro, le salen con la gracia de mandarla a una misión a que otro viejo malnacido le hiciera lo que se le antojaba, estaba fuera de si y quería respuestas inmediatamente.

Jiraiya lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa y empezó a explicar – Como todos sabrán, la razón por la que se pone un especialista médico es para aumentar la probabilidad de sobrevivencia del escuadrón, es por eso que estas aquí Sakura.

- ¿Sólo por eso voy a la misión? ¿Qué hay de mis resultados? – preguntó indignada la pelirosa.

- Bueno tu mejor que nadie sabes que no lograste engañarme en la prueba, en cuanto a los resultados de la academia fueron bastante mediocres, lo que te salvo es que eres joven y como eres una medico ninja le serás de utilidad al grupo… eso va también para ti Ino.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ Queeeee!!!!! Qué la frentona tenga esos resultados es de esperar, pero yo soy la que salí mejor en las pruebas de la academia – a Ino no le agradaba la misión, pero no podía darse por menos, así que encaro malhumorada al sanin, éste simplemente le contestó.

- Si eres joven y tienes rasgos que el común de los hombres los hayan llamativos, además, sacaste buenas notas en la academia; pero eres muy exagerada, a kilómetros se nota la falsedad de tus actos y no eres para nada seductora, te pasa lo mismo que a Sakura, pero tranquila que tu labor será concentrarse en las otras y estar de apoyo por si alguien sale herido.

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa de ver quien sería la líder del grupo de las mujeres; para nadie era un secreto que era repugnante la misión, pero aun así las apuestas favorecían a que era Hinata, pero algo les decía a algunos que se llevarían una sorpresa.

- Eso me lleva a ti Hinata… a pesar de tener las peores calificaciones en la academia y de haberte desmayado en cuanto intentaste seducirme en tu misión; no cabe la menor duda de que eres una mujer hermosa y muy inocente, eso le maravillará al señor feudal, ya que esa ternura es muy atractiva, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y terminarás por aburrir al feudal, es donde le darás paso a nuestra arma secreta, la única kunoichi que ha logrado, seducirme, engañarme y humillarme en un solo día, sin contar que ha tenido las calificaciones más altas de todas las kunoichis que han tomado el curso en años, y de poseer un físico espectacular… ¿Hey, por qué tan callada Tenten?

Todos los ojos cayeron en la castaña y ella aún con su mirada clavada en el suelo deseaba fervientemente que la tierra se la tragara; en ese momento no podía ver a nadie, se sentía tan mal; pero lo que la hacia sentir peor era saber que el hombre del cual ha estado perdidamente enamorada por años ahora de seguro la veía como el ser más repulsivo sobre la faz de la Tierra, porque así creía que la miraba el Hyuuga y ella no cabía en la pena y la vergüenza.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disculpen los retrasos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré más tiempo de ponerme al corriente con mis historias, así que están en la libertad de criticar y mandarme todos los shurikens, kunais y tomates que deseen.

Atte: Alis

Próximo cap. 3: Rindiendo cuentas al Hyuuga, la prueba de Jiraya sama


	3. Rindiendo cuentas al Hyuuga

**Una misión muy peculiar**

Cap. 3: Rindiendo cuentas al Hyuuga, la prueba de Jiraya sama

_A mi querida amiga Vicky, gracias por unos meses llenos de sonrisas, suspiros por un hombre que podría ser perfecto si tan solo fuera de carne y hueso , y por iluminar con tu presencia la vida de tods aquellas personas que tiene el privilegio de conocerte… ¡Muchas gracias por todo y feliz cumpleaños!!! _

_En el capitulo anterior:_

- Eso me lleva a ti Hinata… a pesar de tener las peores calificaciones en la academia y de haberte desmayado en cuanto intentaste seducirme en tu misión; no cabe la menor duda de que eres una mujer hermosa y muy inocente, eso le maravillará al señor feudal, ya que esa ternura es muy atractiva, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y terminarás por aburrir al feudal, es donde le darás paso a nuestra arma secreta, la única kunoichi que ha logrado, seducirme, engañarme y humillarme en un solo día, sin contar que ha tenido las calificaciones más altas de todas las kunoichis que han tomado el curso en años, y de poseer un físico espectacular… ¿Hey, por qué tan callada Tenten?

.Todos los ojos cayeron en la castaña y ella aún con su mirada clavada en el suelo deseaba fervientemente que la tierra se la tragara; en ese momento no podía ver a nadie, se sentía tan mal; pero lo que la hacia sentir peor era saber que el hombre del cual ha estado perdidamente enamorada por años ahora de seguro la veía como el ser más repulsivo sobre la faz de la Tierra, porque así creía que la miraba el Hyuuga y ella no cabía en la pena y la vergüenza.

----- 0 ----- 0 ----- 0 -----

Absolutamente todos los presentes les impresionaron las palabras del sanin, ¿qué era aquello de haber logrado seducirlo, engañarlo y humillarlo en un solo día? Los hombres sin excepción volvieron a ver a la kunoichi de los chonguitos con otros ojos, con una mirada inspeccionando hasta el último detalle de su cuerpo y descubriendo el cuerpo de una mujer joven muy atractiva, aunque claro esta, lo seria aun más si la chica no se ataviara en ropas tan holgadas.

La Hokage percibiendo el futuro desmayo de su kunoichi especialista en armas ordenó a todos los presentes a preparar sus cosas y descansar, ya que a la primera hora del día siguiente tendrían que reunirse en las puertas del sector oeste para encomendarse al castillo del feudal del país del viento, y con ello, comenzarían su peculiar misión. Uno a uno se retiraban con la cabeza puesta en las cosas que deberían llevar para dicha tarea, pero de todas la chica panda fue la que más rápido se retiro del salón de su mandamás seguida de un atractivo genio que tenia muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

- Tenten espera, no me hagas detenerte a la fuerza – alego cansado el genio por la insistencia de la chica de escapar inútilmente de su presencia.

- ¡Déjame sola Neji! ¿Qué no tienes que empacar para la misión? – Trataba de controlarse la chica, sabía de antemano que el ojiblanco la atacaría frontalmente con un millón de preguntas de las que no deseaba contestar ninguna por vergüenza.

Logrando llegar al jardín de su modesta casa la chica estaba a punto de adentrarse a la residencia cuando unos brazos la aprisionan con el árbol más cercano; el jardín era bastante humilde al igual que la casa, pero eso no quitaba que la kunoichi se preocupara por mantenerlo lindo y ordenado, es más, era un pequeño rincón verde con flores multicolores y perfecto para cualquier amante furtivo, ya que gracias a las enredaderas y demás arboles distribuidos de manera estratégica le daban total privacidad al área.

- Ya basta Neji, no te contestare nada – trataba inútilmente de zafase del agarre del chico.

- No hasta que me contestes ciertas preguntas que tengo – confirmo el Hyuuga volteando a la kunoichi para tenerla cara a cara y apegar su cuerpo más al de ella para que no intentara emprender la huida de nuevo.

- N Neji a aléjate por favor – decía la chica muy sonrojada y procurando poner sus manos en el fornido pecho del chico para apartarlo, pero éste tenía más fuerza y la agarra de la cintura y con una sonrisa malévola le contesta.

- Ya te dije que no me pienso ir sin respuestas, además estas totalmente a mi merced, así que no seas terca Tenten y dime lo que quiero saber – le decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al oído de la chica, y gracias al abrazo que ejercía en ella ésta no se cayo de trasero cuando el genio le hizo todo eso.

La kunoichi con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba esa situación abrió los ojos para toparse con el Hyuuga, el cual cabe recalcar, la examinaba con esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara, y sin más que resignación le encaró.

- Esta bien genio, que debo hacer para librarme de ti – le sostenía la mirada la kunoichi, pero resaltando un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Jajajaja te ves linda cuando tratas de aparentar que esta todo en calma – el chico contestó burlesco mientras le acomodaba un mechón de la pava de la chica y continuo – pero ambos sabemos que si no te sostuviera ya te hubieras caído irremediablemente en el suelo… lo que me genera dudas, acaso mi presencia es tan poderosa que hace que te sonrojes y que emanas esa calidez – dijo lo anterior de forma tremendamente sensual y al oído de la chica, la cual se sentía arder en llamas, y como no si no era otro que el hombre por el cual suspiraba día a día la que la tenía en tan penosa situación.

- Quien dice que tú me alteras Hyuuga, solo me tomaste por sorpresa – trató en vano de alegar la castaña, pero inconscientemente acomodo su piernas de manera que las de él encajaran de manera perversa en el medio de las de ella y que ambas partes se frotaran sin pudor alguno.

- Pues tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa – contraatacó el Hyuuga, y sin poder aguantar más bajo sus manos al trasero de la chica y mirándola por solo unos segundos la beso fervientemente… No sabia en que momento se armó de valor ni por qué lo hacia realmente, solo se avoco a sentir a su compañera y recorrerla con sus manos de arriba a bajo todo lo que en su camino pudiese tomar.

Por otra parte, la castaña se sentía morir, pero de felicidad, ni en sus más locos y eróticos sueños imagino que Neji Hyuuga fuera tan sabroso; de un momento a otro fue ella la que se armó de coraje y le hizo saber como se sentía al besar su cuello y desabotonar su camisa y recorrer con sus manos la anatomía del hombre a su disposición. El genio se dejaba hacer, era tan excitante tener a su compañera así que no pudo dejar de querer ir más allá, en un movimiento ágil acaricio el busto de su chica por encima de la ropa, y se imagino que si le encanto de esa manera como serían esas dos joyas al aire libre.

Cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar esa batalla, y se iban a rendir a la pasión desenfrenada el timbre de la casa retumbo haciendo que los dos se separaran tan rápido como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica, y como no si ambos estaban semidesnudos para ese entonces y con sus labios hinchados de tan fuertes apretones y en el caso del chico, cargando una tremenda erección que hacia que su pantalón no solo apretara más de lo normal, sino que le doliera en el área en cuestión, y en el caso de Tenten, ella se percataba de la humedad de su pequeña braga, la cual no era una exageración decir que estaba empapada.

- ¿Tenten estas en casa? Hola, que no piensas abrirme, soy yo Lee… ábreme por favor, me dejaste muy preocupado cuando saliste de la oficina de la Hokage; no me hagas derrumbar la puerta porque sabes que lo hago – insistía inocentemente Lee sin saber lo inoportuno de su presencia en la residencia de la muchacha.

- ¡Mierda! – expresaron al mismo tiempo los amantes en el patio de la castaña mientras que se vestían apresuradamente.

- ¡Mierda Neji nos va a descubrir! – decía nerviosa Tenten que no lograba cerrar correctamente los broches de su camisa chinesca, en eso escuchan a Lee decir – voy a derribar la puerta a la cuenta de tres Tenten, no te quejes después – mientras que un llamativo Lee contaba la desesperación en los ojos de la castaña no se hizo esperar.

- Tenten escúchame, solo grítale a Lee que estas aquí en el jardín – pero interrumpido por la castaña en ese momento – ¿estás loco Neji? Mira como estamos, ambos estamos semidesnudos y yo no puedo acomodar esta camisa ni me preguntes donde deje mi sostén!!!

- Hazme caso – le miro con firmeza Neji ella acato con torpeza lo que le pedían – ¡Lee si derribas mi puerta te juro que te pateare tan duro el trasero que hasta tu descendencia lo va a lamentar, solo dame unos segundos que no encuentro las llaves!

- Eso no fue lo que te pedí que le dijeras- alego con desesperación en la voz el genio del equipo Gai mientras veía con cara de _"no prestas nunca atención a lo que te digo"._

- No te quedes reprochándome y ahora sígueme la corriente – dijo con poca paciencia la castaña – voy a abrir y vas a agarrar tus cosas y subirás a mi cuarto y te encerraras en el cuarto para que te bañes con agua muy fría, yo por fin logre acomodar mi ropa para que luzca decente – decía atropelladamente la chica mientras ponía en acción su plan y abría de manera sigilosa la puerta trasera que conectaba el jardín de la casa con la cocina de la kunoichi, no sin antes escuchar al Hyuuga replicar en voz queda.

- Tenten como se supone que hago eso si lo único que tengo puesto son mis bóxer, no veo por ningún lado mi ropa y argg ya no hay tiempo, dónde esta tu cuarto – decía apresurado el Hyuuga adentrándose a la casa junto a la chica, ésta le indicaba por señas donde debía ocultarse y justo a tiempo porque en lo que cerraba silenciosamente la puerta esta sonó estrepitosamente haciendo que la chica brincara con grito de terror incluido.

- Tenten ya te vi, ábreme – decía Lee detrás de la puerta del jardín, y una vez que la chica logró normalizar un poco su respiración y ver que el Hyuuga ya se había encerrado en su cuarto se dispuso a matar a Lee.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LLEGAS A MI CASA A ESTAS HORAS A PEGARME EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA!!! – dijo la castaña fuera de sí.

- Solo si tú me contestas Tenten que hace la ropa de Neji despilfarrada por todo el patio – contesto el cejotas con la misma fuerza que la castaña.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Lee – procuro hacer tiempo la muchacha en lo que se le ocurría una escusa decente.

- Aja… así que aquí esta Neji – trato de sonsacarle información a su compañera a como diera lugar, en realidad él no mentía, había ido a ver a Tenten después de lo acontecido en la oficina de Tsunade sama y se encontraba preocupado por ella y la misión, pero al parecer alguien más se le había adelantado.

- Que estupideces dices Lee, aquí no esta Neji… la razón por la que su ropa esta en el patio es porque me pidió que se la arreglara porque en el entrenamiento de la mañana se la desgarre con mis kunais y ya sabes como es él de quisquilloso cuando le desbaratan algo suyo – decía lo más confiada posible Tenten para por lo menos hacer que Lee se quedara con esa idea; y cuando Lee la volvía a ver con una de sus amplias cejas arriba ella agarro de un solo manotazo la ropa y se la llevó a la lavadora del cuarto de la limpieza que se encontraba adjunto a la sección de la cocina a vista y paciencia de Lee como para convencerle, pero el continuo con su interrogatorio.

- Pero eso no explica que estuviera regada por todo el jardín – argumento Lee.

- Lo que pasa es que después de que nos fuimos de la oficina de Tsunade el paso y no me encontró y seguro lanzo la ropa con la intención de mortificarme – procuro salir ilesa de esa último comentario, pero Lee contraataco diciendo.

- No tiene sentido, ya que de haber sido así se hubiera ido a su casa en ropa interior, y no me imagino a mi eterno rival en trapos menores por toda Konoha, porque si no lo sabías la casa de Neji queda al otro lado de la ciudad – decía Lee inocentemente tocándose con la barbilla en señal de buscar respuesta a un complicado acertijo.

Tenten tenía una gran gota al puro estilo anime mientras que su cabeza procesaba a mil por hora una respuesta al acertijo de su amigo.

- Pues a lo mejor Lee en su bulto de espalda tenia otra mudada, recuerda que él es Ambu ahora y debe cambiar constantemente de vestuario por su peligroso trabajo.

- Claro eso tiene sentido, después de todo le dejaste la parte superior bastante lesionada, aunque no entiendo porque te manda a arreglarla… que yo sepa, no sabes coser Tenten – dijo enfáticamente Lee.

- Pues eso prueba lo poco que me conoces Lee, yo si sé coser, es más hasta hago bufandas, sombreros y mi propia ropa, si no te habías dado cuenta mis atuendos no son los que venden en las tiendas – alego la chica completamente convencida de que con eso había desviado la conversación a su favor.

- ¿Y por qué no compras ropa como las otras chicas? ¿No es más sencillo de esa forma? – pregunto inocentemente Lee.

- Pues si es más sencillo, pero bien sabes lo caro que es comprar ropa de marca, aun de la más barata así que me canse de tener un ropero pequeño y decidí hacer mi propia ropa, además no seria la única cosa que he debido aprender a hacer para valerme por mi misma – suspiro diciendo lo último en voz baja, de lo cual Lee entendió que se había sobrepasado; era bien sabido que su amiga quedó huérfana a muy temprana edad, y en el orfanatorio donde vivió si querías tener tus propias cosas debías trabajar para poder conseguirlas o luchar por ellas.

- Lamento ser tan idiota, no quise recordarte malos tiempos – expresó cabizbajo Lee.

- Tranquilo amigo, ya eso pasó y no quiero hablar de ese asunto… ¿Por qué no me cuentas a qué viniste a verme?

- Porque estoy preocupado por ti, te fuiste después de ese revelador secreto contado por Jiraya sama y sinceramente no me gusta para nada la misión… ¿Por qué no me contaste de esas pruebas hechas por el sanin?

- Hay Lee… sinceramente no me enorgullece eso, por favor déjalo por las buenas no quiero recordar eso.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste si te desagradaba tanto? – reprochó Lee.

- Porque Lee soy una kunoichi, que no escuchaste que fue una misión, claro una farsa, pero en el momento en que se me encomendó o la hacia o le decía adiós a mis sueños de ser tan poderosa como Gondaime Hokage.

- mmm bueno, no me convences del todo, pero creo que ya debería irme esta volviéndose bastante oscuro y no abras preparado tus cosas, así que cuídate mucho bella flor, y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Claro Lee, descansa – y con ese último comentario lo abraza en son de amigos y lo despide de su hogar.

Cuando ya no vio a Lee en las cercanías de su hogar la kunoichi se derrumbó en la puerta a respirar, ahora solo le hacia falta lidiar con el genio de su equipo y descifrar que demonios pasó entre ellos hace un rato en el jardín, simplemente no sabia que pensar, ella estaba al tanto de lo torpemente enamorada que estaba del Hyuuga, pero por lo más sagrado del mundo ¡estuvo a punto de coger de lo lindo en su jardín! Ella nunca se había imaginado perder de esa manera su virginidad, ella era de las chicas tontas que creía en el momento perfecto con el hombre perfecto en un lugar romántico como en las películas, pero si hacia un reconteo solo había cumplido dos de tres… un lugar romántico y exótico y al hombre más perfecto con el que pudo imaginarse, pero eso la lleno de dudas y sentimientos encontrados; ¿sería a caso que se comportó como una fácil con el Hyuuga? ¿Por qué reaccionó con ella de esa manera? ¿Era posible que por creer que había seducido a Jiraya sama podía hacer con ella lo que se le antojaba?

La chica se encontraba cavilando en esos momentos sobre los posibles "porque" de sus preguntas cuando fue interrumpida por el adonis creador de tales inseguridades.

- Si reaccione como lo hice es por una sencilla razón, estuve 100% consciente de mis actos y por ello te afirmo que por ningún momento considere que te me estuvieras entregando de manera fácil, o que haya influenciado lo dicho por Jiraya sama, aunque no niego que quiero que me cuentes la verdad y me digas todos los detalles de esa misión – decretó con la seriedad característica de su ser el prodigio de los Hyuugas, que se encontraba apoyado en las escaleras que daban a la planta alta de la casa conservando en su cuerpo todavía solo los encantadores bóxer negros que lo hacían lucir irresistible.

- ¿P pe pero c co cómo supiste lo que estaba pensado? – expresó completamente sonrojada dirigiéndose a la base de las escaleras donde le aguardaba con una sonrisa cálida su shinobi.

- Estabas pensando en voz alta – fue lo único que refuto el ojiblanco, mientras veía como se aproximaba su chica con la incertidumbre reflejada en la cara.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo en un susurro bajo pero que si logro acatar a entender el chico prodigio; a lo cual con una sonrisa sincera como nunca le había ofrecido a nadie apaciblemente contesto:

- Porque por más que intente engañar a mis pensamientos estos últimos meses no pude hacerlos cambiar de parecer… - la vio como un ángel en ese momento y antes de que muriese por la duda prosiguió – no sé desde cuando surgió este sentimiento ni cuando se volvió tan fuerte – la chica lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de que se desmayara lo escucho – solo sé que te amo Tenten… y lo que sucedió hoy fue la única manera en la que pude expresarte cuanto te deseo, cuanto quiero que seas solo mía y yo solo de ti, sé que no voy de acuerdo al protocolo y debí pedirte que fueras mi novia primero, claro esta, después de algún par de meses en los que se suponía te vendía la idea para que me dijeras que si… pero lo que pasa es que estoy harto de los protocolos, de lo que se supone como debo reaccionar o como me debo comportar, simplemente quise ser yo; sé que no soy el ser más expresivo del mundo, pero eres la única persona que conozco que le vale una mierda eso – Neji sin darse cuenta abría su corazón a la chica y esta atentamente seguía sin perder detalle alguno el monologo del chico – tú me vez como ninguna otra persona me ha visto, ni siquiera mi padre logro ver este lado de mi, el lado que se rebela contra las autoridades de su clan y la aldea de ser necesario para estar con la persona que más amo en todo este mundo que lo único que me ha dado son desdichas, pero tú con tu carisma me ha abierto los ojos, me diste alas cuando me las arrancaron de tajo a tan corta edad; te lo ruego Tenten – el chico se paró a abrazar a la petrificada castaña y después de darle un suave beso en los labios y de contemplar la mirada del otro, termino implorando – ámame como yo te amo a ti.

- Serás baka – alego llorando la chica y ante la consternada mirada del genio finalizo – no ves que todo mi ser te ha pertenecido desde el momento en que te conocí, acaso Neji no te diste cuenta todos estos años que mis suspiros y delirios solo te pertenecían a ti, que mucho antes de que te fijaras tan siquiera en que era una chica yo ya te amaba con todo mi corazón… o como esta tarde estuve a punto de darte mi virginidad por el simple echo de que te amo y yo también te deseo; ahora soy yo la que te implora Neji… ámame y no te atrevas a romper mi corazón – Y con sus sentimientos declarados se abrazaron más fuerte y juntaron sus labios de una manera tierna, entregada y llena de cariño y amor por el otro.

Los besos fueron poco a poco aumentando de intensidad, y el Hyuuga harto de ser el único con poca ropa agarro a su amada y se dispuso a depositarla gentilmente en su cama, la desvistió de manera sensual a lo que ella solo se dejaba hacer. Cuando retiró la estorbosa camisa de su ser se quedó maravillado, los senos de Tenten eran cual dos montañas erguidas solo para su contemplación personal, no aguanto más y con la mano derecha estrujo uno de ellos mientras sus labios amamantaban el otro como si fuera un recién nacido, la chica solo pudo suspirar como demente mientras se acomodaba de manera que su amado tuviera toda la libertad de hacer lo que se le antojaba con su pecho.

- Neji ya tan rápido te tengo caliente – expreso con burla la kunoichi mientras jugaba con su instrumento por encima de la tela de su ropa interior; y en un movimiento inesperado para el Hyuuga lo volteo de manera que Neji quedo debajo de su cuerpo – te dije que te tendría a mis pies Hyuuga, pero este es solo el inicio de mi revancha – decía sensualmente la kunoichi mientras con besos lascivos recorría el pecho desnudo de su hombre y sus manos jugaban con el tremendo paquete en medio de las pierdas del ojiblanco.

- Ahh Tenten para, no sigas – decía tremendamente exitado el prodigio, pero ante sus ruegos la chica solo le devolvía una mirada divertida – que no se siente bien Hyuuga, o es que ocupas un nuevo incentivo – retaba la muchacha en lo que le retira completamente la prenda y se queda anonadada con el tamaño, color y forma del gigantesco objeto de sus deseos.

- Parece que los ratones te comieron la lengua Tenten – decía el ojiblanco entre jadeos.

- ¡Ja! Vas a ver como te demuestro que quien se va a quedar sin habla vas a ser tu, y más con lo hambrienta que me siento – afirmo la castaña mientras con miradas peligrosas de acercaba al enorme monumento; primero solo lamio la punta, le dio un par de fogosos besos alrededor, luego lo introdujo poco a poco a su boca, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con su amado genio que en esos momentos agarraba fuertemente las sabanas en un vano intento para que su cuerpo no reaccionara ni suspirara como lo estaba haciendo, no quería darle el placer a Tenten tan rápido de verlo derrotado, pero esa endemoniada mujer lo hacia no suspirar, sino jadear y gritar su nombre… debía admitirlo, estaba derrotado, pero si ella fuera su enemiga por la eternidad no le importaba incumplir a su promesa, aquella en la que le había afirmado a su padre que se volvería fuerte para nunca ser vencido por nadie… lo que nunca pensó es que esa promesa era absurda cuando se trataba de su chica haciéndolo sentir uno de los mejores placeres que nunca creyó sentir en toda su vida.

El chico lo sacudió un asombroso orgasmo con el que libero su erección, y la castaña con sonrisa triunfante se acomodaba nuevamente sobre el mientras terminaba seductoramente de limpiar la muestra del placer de su hombre a vista y paciencia de este.

- Te dije que me iba a vengar genio – le dijo besando sus labios, a él casi no le quedaban fuerzas ya que el impacto del orgasmo experimentado fue tan placentero que todavía estaba desubicado, aunque sabia bien que había quedado como un muñeco de trapo a las ordenes de su ama.

- Si esas son tus venganzas entonces prometo hacerte perder los estribos todos los días – afirmo sonriente el Hyuuga mientras que Tenten se reía quedamente de su comentario.

– Me lo dejas muy fácil Neji, y yo pensé que eras un guerrero impecable que no se dejaba vencer por nadie y mira como has quedado… como un juguete con el cual me entretengo cuando quiero – volvió a besarlo con pasión, y el atolondrado muchacho solo pudo refutar a su defensa – y como no quieres que me vuelva un muñeco a tus pies si no existe defensa para tus ataques mortales – recobradas sus fuerzas este vuelve a Tenten a su posición original, él encima de ella.

- Ahora veras que soy un muñeco muy caro con el que tendrás que jugar todos los días – espeto con sarcasmo el Hyuuga mientras jugaba nuevamente con el busto de Tenten y adentraba una de sus manos en el pantalón de la chica.

- A sí… mmm y ahora vamos a jugar a la casita? – reto con picardía en su mirada la castaña.

- No ese es muy aburrido, tenia en mente uno mucho mejor – devolvió las miradas lujuriosas de vuelta, en lo que profundizaba sus caricias en el cuerpo femenino, tocando cada una de las zonas en las que había observado detenidamente que excitaban más a su amada.

- ¿Y cómo se llama ese juego? – dijo entre jadeos la castaña en lo que se dejaba hacer de su amante.

- Se llama "caliente o frío", y el juego consiste básicamente en que voy a tocar, acariciar y besar todo tu cuerpo hasta encontrar el punto en que sientas que te mueres de placer – explico seductoramente en la oreja de la chica al tiempo que depositaba besos en el cuello de esta – ahhh e imagino que te tengo que indicar cuando estas frío o cuando caliente, ¿no es así? – replico la castaña entre jadeos.

- Equivocada amor… eso lo descifraré por mi mismo – debatió con picardía el prodigioso adonis.

- Y se puede saber como lograras semejante tarea cariño – alego Tenten besando con fervor los labios del chico mientras que sus manos recorrían todo su ser.

- Jajajaja sencillo Tenten… solo debo escuchar los lugares en los que te acaricie al punto de que me pidas a gritos por más – espeto con arrogancia el joven.

Cansado de no poder ir más allá decidió que era hora de retirar las estorbosas ropas que le quedaban a la castaña para ponerse serio en su juego; y después de un rato de recorrer el cuello, los pechos, el vientre de Tenten ubico el punto de más placer de ella al encontrarlo en la forma de una hermosa perla color rosa pálido en el medio de su entrepierna.

- NEJI… MALDITO GENIO… ERES UN SUCIO… ¡NO PARES POR FAVOR!!! – grito sintiéndose morir, es que de verdad creía que iba morir después de eso, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al tiempo de que su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho; Neji era todo un genio y no lo podía refutar, saber que si así la dejaba solo con sus labios y lengua como sería tener ese monumento entre sus piernas la estremecía, hasta que en la última embestida de la boca del Hyuuga para con su parte más sensible la dejo desarmada y chorreando a cantaros de placer.

- Y yo soy el sucio, mírate estas toda mojada – decía pasando tres dedos por su intimidad para luego lamerlos seductoramente. A la kunoichi se le nublo la vista eran tantos los espasmos que no podía evitar tener una sonrisa boba pintada en sus labios.

- Estuviste demasiado sabroso Hyuuga, si hasta este punto llegan nuestros juegos ya ansío saber que es tener tu gigante hombría recorriendo todo mi ser – especulaba con mirada lujuriosa la chica mientras que acariciaba el rostro de su potente genio.

- No estas más ansiosa que yo, te lo puedo asegurar, pero debemos dejar este juego hasta aquí amor – dijo lo anterior de la forma más sutil y cariñosa que pudo.

- Pero porque te detienes ahora – objeto la castaña empezando a cabrearse.

Con mirada arrogante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico unió cariñosamente la cabeza de su amada junto con la suya y le susurro – porque amor, por más que deseo hacerte mía en este momento, no ando conmigo ningún preservativo y no esta en mis planes que quedes embarazada… no antes que logre hacer que el clan te acepte como mi esposa, cuando llegue ese día, por que te aseguro que llegará – mirada decidida por parte del Hyuuga – no podrás salir de mi cama, te lo juro por la memoria de mi padre – finalizo el chico con una sonrisa que afirmaba cada una de sus palabras.

Tenten con lágrimas en sus ojos beso con fervor al Hyuuga y expresó – de verdad me amas tanto como para pelear con tu clan y casarte conmigo… pero si no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no tengo dote ni nada, Neji te será imposible el conseguir que me acepten en vez de a una estirada hija de papi o cualquier feudal que se les ocurra – No seas tonta, no por nada soy el prodigio de mi clan, jure que forjaría mi propio destino, se lo prometí a mi padre y tu estas en él, pase lo que pase – la chica no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el ojiblanco y éste entre beso y beso le dijo – para Tenten, no ves que si sigues así no voy a poder resistir más la tentación.

- Cierto… perdona – y se retira de encima del cuerpo de su amante – lo mejor será que nos demos un buen baño – en eso la castaña se dirige a su baño y abre la llave de la tina, pero en eso llega Neji y lo cierra para arrastrarla con él a la regadera para tallar su cuerpo con la esponja de baño de la chica.

- Creí que querías un baño para relajar el cuerpo – refuto la chica con una sonrisa en lo que se dejaba enjabonar por el ojiblanco.

- Si quiero un baño para relajar el cuerpo, pero con agua caliente difícilmente lograrás bajar mi erección, que por cierto te nombro culpable por dejarme así de excitado – recalcaba el genio.

- Oops se me pasó la mano – dijo divertida la kunoichi en lo que tallaba la espalda de su hombre, a lo que solo logró escuchar de vuelta un simple y común ¡hmp! de su parte.

Después de bañarse, Tenten le pidió al Hyuuga que se quedara con ella a dormir, alegando que partirían al día siguiente después de la hora de almuerzo por algunos trámites que le quedaban a Temari por hacer en su calidad de embajadora, y que eso le iba a dar tiempo para descansar en su casa y a la mañana ya podía ir a la mansión a recoger sus cosas, Neji acepto sin muchos miramientos, la verdad es que no tenia intención alguna de pasar lo que quedaba de la noche el la fría mansión sin el cuerpo de su chica recostado a su pecho, así que se puso un bóxer limpio que todavía le quedaba en su mochila y le pidió a Tenten que durmiera desnuda, que la quería sentir cerca de esa manera, en paga por su buen comportamiento y aguantar.

- Jajajaja no crees que sería peor así, yo soy una chica indefensa ante tus encantos y dormir así se me hace que ninguno de los dos podrá parar a nuestro gran guerrero – dijo haciendo alusión al magnifico instrumento del Hyuuga.

- En ese caso uno de los dos tendrá que ceder, porque solo uno de los dos podrá dormir con ropa es mi condición para quedarme a dormir – refuto orgullosamente el genio a sabiendas de que la castaña no iba a oponerse a ese chantaje emocional barato, pero es que no le dejo alternativa.

Terminando de secarse con el paño, la castaña decidió castigar a su hombre… si la condición para quedarse es que uno de los dos tendría que dormir despojado de sus ropas se lo haría pagar caro. Se dirigió a su ropero y saco una bata fina de seda y se la coloco sin más a la expectante mirada de su invitado, después deshizo la cama y derribo al Hyuuga en ella a lo que alego:

- Parece que voy a tener que recoger mis cosas e irme – era la hora de jugarse todo o nada, sabia que Tenten se hacia la fuerte, solo ocupaba un poco de presión para retirar la estorbosa pieza y tenerla como siempre la quiso, desnuda y solo para el en la cama, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la castaña se puso de rodillas y acariciaba su entrepierna diciendo:

- Neji, Neji, Neji si la condición es que uno de los dos duerma sin ropa, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa y tendrás que acoplarte a mis reglas… pero como soy una persona generosa respetare el acuerdo de desnudes, pero aquí yo no me voy a quitar nada - de manera sensual la kunoichi retiro la prenda del Hyuuga con sus afilados dientes y una vez desterrada la ropa interior se acomodo a la par de su chico y le susurro al oído – claro esta, que si quieres te puedes retirar cuando gustes, no te detendré cariño… aunque eso sería una lástima porque en esta parte de la ciudad las noches son muy frías y me vendría bien unos fornidos brazos que me propaguen un poco de calor – beso cálidamente el lóbulo de la oreja del adonis a su lado y este con semblante derrotado la abraza indicándole en un gesto silencioso su derrota.

Después de un rato abrazados a Neji lo asalto una duda que lo había dejado incomodo desde que les comunicaron de la dichosa misión.

- Tenten, ¿en qué consistió la prueba de Jiraya sama? Cuando hizo mención a los distintos tipos de rubros de selección mencionó con una mirada nada apropiada que lo habías seducido, engañado y humillado, ¿qué te hizo? Porque si te toco un solo cabello juro que… - pero se percato que su castaña estaba profundamente dormida y decidió que la interrogaría luego; además debía idear un plan en el que nadie volviera a ver a su chica, ella era de él y él solo de ella, sin personas de por medio, se aseguraría de hacer a su mujer feliz, porque desde ese día le había quedado en claro que no perdería a la mujer que amaba por nada en el mundo; con eso apago las luces y se acurrucó al cuerpo de su querida chica panda en posición de cuchara y durmió tranquilo como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Notas de la autora:

Mil disculpas no son suficientes para retirar mi cara de vergüenza, solo pido que los insultos no sean muy elevados de tono, fuera de eso tiene todo el derecho de decirme que mi fic es una mierda y que nadie debería gastar el tiempo leyéndolo. A mi defensa, solo puedo decir que en mi vida a sucedido una serie de eventos infortuitos que me han alejado de los fic`s, pero ahora puedo alegar que me he reservado un espacio para escribir los jueves y actualizar los viernes en la noche, así que si me perdonan y deciden seguir leyendo mis humildes fic`s pues ya saben que la fecha de actualización serán los días viernes o más tardar sábado.

Ahora dirán, ¿Qué demonios le hice a Neji? Pues quise darle la cara que pocas lectoras conocen, y ese es su lado sucio y romántico, porque sí lo tiene, pero solo con Tenten, NUNCA CON LAS PAREJAS INOMBRABLES!!!!

Al respecto, les pido de todo corazón que sigan con las campañas de las Migas, el de Vistoria y demás personas interesadas en aumentar el número de fic`s de calidad de esta pareja en el fandom.

Por otra parte, sé que Lee esta un poco OOC pero no me retracto, lo que pasa es que ya han crecido los personajes y aunque Lee sea muy inocente y lindo en muchas cosas, quiero brindarle esa nueva perspectiva madura e inteligente y que vayan ls lectoras(es) apreciando eso en esta particular mini bestia de Konoha.

Finalmente me despido deseando en lo profundo de mi alma que les haya agradado esta nueva entrega, en días posteriores daré a conocer unos one shot que tengo (solo faltan un par de detallitos) y la continuación de la esperada: Recapacitando los errores del pasado.

¡PURA VIDA!

¡VIVA EL NEJITEN POR SIEMPRE!!!

¡QUE SAN NEJI EL SUCIO LAS BENDIGA CON SU GRACIA Y CALIDEZ!!!

¡DI NO A LAS PAREJAS INNOMBRABLES Y RECUERDEN QUE NEJI ES UN SEXY Y SUCIO GENIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
